Recently, as mobile terminals and wireless communication technologies are developed, many people use the mobile terminals, and use time of the mobile terminal is gradually increased.
Meanwhile, besides the main functions like wireless communication of the mobile terminal, an entertainment function which is free of space and time is also used widely.
Especially, this entertainment function is used by downloading and installing various applications including a plurality of game applications from a download server communicated with the mobile terminal
In Korean Patent No. 10-0725825, there is disclosed a character raising game method and system using a mobile terminal.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional system which can download a character raising game to a mobile terminal
The character raising game using the mobile terminal includes a step of generating a desired capsule, after growth of a character is completed, in the mobile terminal; a step of inputting a message and a receiver number and then transmitting the message together with the capsule; a step of verifying the receiver number in a server and then checking whether the receiver has an application for the character raising game; a step in which the receiver raises the character generated from the capsule; and a step of outputting the transferred message after growth of the character is completed.
And as shown in FIG. 1, the character raising game using the mobile terminal includes a content provider which obtains approval of a telecommunication company and provides a character raising game content; a download server in which the character raising game content provided from the content provider is registered and transmitted on the basis of download request; and a mobile terminal which requests to download the character raising game content, downloads the character raising game content from the download server through wireless Internet and then executes the character raising game content.
The character raising game can be executed in the state that raising elements (feeding, washing, curing or the like) for raising the character are mini-gamified.
However, in the conventional character game which uses only video information displayed through a display part of the mobile terminal, there is limitation in providing interest and entertainment value in the game.
Meanwhile, in Korean Patent No. 10-1163052, there is disclosed an accessory of a mobile terminal.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of an accessory of a conventional mobile terminal.
The accessory of the conventional mobile terminal includes a housing 200 formed with an internal space in which a wire of an earphone is wound/received and then released/expanded when being used; a depression tip 100 which is detachable coupled to one side of the housing 200 so as to be inserted into an earphone jack 510 of the mobile terminal, and presses a touch-screen type display panel 520 in order to input a command; and at least one or more LED 300 which is installed at the housing 200 and electrically connected to the mobile terminal 500 so as to emit light when the mobile terminal receives a call. When using the earphone 400, the pressing tip 100 is separated from the housing 200, and a separate earphone connecting terminal 410 is coupled to the housing 200.
Herein, the housing 200 may be formed into a certain-shaped character in order to induce a customer to buy it.
The accessory of the conventional mobile terminal is inserted into the earphone jack 510 of the mobile terminal so as to emit light of the LED 300. However, the accessory does not have any other functions for inducing a customer to buy it, except that it just has the certain-shaped character or emits the LED 300.